Adagio Dazzle
Adagio Dazzle is a female siren and one of the villains locked in the solitary of Tartarus. She is the lead singer of her band the Dazzlings, rivaling the Rainbooms. Personality Adagio Dazzle is shown to be scheming, manipulative, and only concerned with being adored by others. Using her dark magic, she is able to sway the ponies' opinion with ease and trick Trixie into removing the Rainbooms from the competition. She also displays a degree of sadism, seen when taking advantage of Twilight's insecurities, and a considerable level of intelligence, as she quickly recognizes Twilight as the bearer of the light of the original star seed. Adagio bears contempt toward her fellow sirens Aria and Sonata, calling them "idiots" and generally disliking their company. Skills As a siren, her main ability is her voice that can hypnotize anypony who hear it, being able to make them adore her. Doing that, she is able to fed from their negative energy, strengthening her abilities. However, her abilities seems to be linked to the pendant she has. Her voice is so powerful that can hurt the Generals of Order, except Melody. She is also very intelligent, cunning and manipulative, as she was able to create plans to put the Rainbooms out of her and her sisters' way, manipulating easily Trixie in trapping the Rainbooms. Relationships Family Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk They are her sisters and the three have a co-dependence, as together they have a very powerful voice capable. She doesn't seem to love them as sisters, as she is able to sacrifice them or force them to get what she wants. Description in the Saga Background Once, Adagio and her sisters tried to conquer the ponyworld, using their voice to create disharmony between ponies. But they are stopped by Melody, the General of Music, and locked in the solitary of Tartarus. The Taking of Tartarus She and her sisters are released from their cells by the Lord of Chaos in order to get their power back and invade the Light Kingdom. For that, Adagio and her sisters defeat Golden Paladin, Leaf Mane and Mirror Coat and put them under their control. After that, they go to Melody's studio to get their power back. Once arriving there, Fluttershy gives a tour of the school to Adagio and the other Dazzlings and tries to be friendly, but she gets suspicious when Sonata randomly blurts out that they sing to "get people to do what they want" and Adagio gets defensive over her pendant. Soon after, they convince all of the students except the Rainbooms with their music to turn the friendly Musical Showcase into an all-out Battle of the Bands. Adagio and the other Sirens use their siren's songs to control ponies' opinion and advance through the competition bracket. When the only bands between them and first place are the Rainbooms and Trixie and the Illusions, Adagio manipulates Trixie into removing the Rainbooms from the competition entirely. In the final battle against the Rainbooms, Adagio and the Dazzlings are eventually defeated, and the gem pendants with which they controlled the ponies are destroyed. As a result, their inability to sing leads to them being chased off in disgrace. But they are confronted by Purple Smoke, Heartbeat and Melody who are able to imprison them in the prison-book. Adagio Dazzle is one of the villains that the Lord of Chaos released from the prison-book in "Prison-Book Escape". Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "Prologue - The Legend of the Tailed Beasts", Adagio reunites with other villains following an order from the Lord of Chaos, where their master reveals to them his lattest plan to conquer the Pony Reality. In "The Truth Comes to the Surface", she is called for a meeting by the Lord of Chaos with her fellow villains to discuss the current situation. In "The Fallen Griffon's Rebirth", Adagio meets Ulysses and watch his battle against Chrysalis' mutants. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Villains Category:Villains of the Solitary Category:Sirens Category:Hasbro Characters